One-Shot El Cuarto Rojo
by Marieli Rivas
Summary: Blaine Anderson era el chico mas deseado, nunca se habia enamorado de nadie hasta que llego Kurt Hummel un chico que se veia angelical pero la verdad es que tenia un lado oscuro;esta historia cuenta la primera vez de Kurt en el 'cuarto rojo'.


Blaine era un chico hermoso de ojos miel; cabello negro con rulos perfectos; cejas fin era el chico que todos deseaban pero el solo queria a uno: Kurt Hummel; un chico igual de hermoso de piel porcelana;ojos azules cielo y una hermosa sonrisa que conquistaba a cualquiera. Desde que Kurt lo conocio se sintio atraido inmediatamente; en cambio Blaine le costo mucho enamorar por el simple hecho de que el siempre consideraba a las mujeres como sumisas y nunca se habia enamorado. Pero este chico de sonrisa encantadora y mirada angelical pero a la vez oscura conquisto al deseado Blaine Anderson. Un dia Blaine quiso probar su famoso 'Cuarto Rojo' con Kurt; sorprendente pero cierto Kurt acepto; vieron este chico podia ser todo un angel pero Blaine no sabia como podia su lado oscuro podia dominarlo a veces. Ahora estaban en el 'cuarto rojo' con todos los juguetes que se pudieron conseguir; cortesia del mejor amigo del morocho Jeff; mas chocolate; fresas y crema batida que el propio kurt habia llevado.

Buenos aqui estamos; por donde quieres comenzar Hummel-dijo Blaine con las ganas de ya hacerlo su sumiso.

Eh quisiera ir probando tus juguetes poco a poco Blainey-dijo kurt con mas deseo que razon.

Okay; tu los pruebas en mi; pero al momento de tener sexo sere yo quien te de placer-dijo el morocho.

Okay comenzemos con... El latigo; ufff mi favorito-dijo agarrandolo y acostando a Blaine boca abajo. Kurt le dio un latigazo tan fuerte que su gemido lo hizo endurecer.

Y asi fue como cada uno fue probando sus objetos:cadenas;esposas;etc.

Luego antes de hacer sentir a Kurt el mayor placer del mundo; quiso hacerle algo mas; agarro el chocolate y lo comenzo a repartir por todo su cuerpo y luego colocandole 3 fresas: una en su boca; otra en su pecho y otra en su miembro; a blaine se le hacia baba; no aguantando las ganas de probar. Comenzo con la de su boca; tomandola; devorandola a su antojo;comiendose sus labios de una manera que kurt deseo hacer eso todas las noches. Despues paso a su pecho; lo comenzo a chupar lentamente; haciendo disfrutar a Kurt lo mas posible; igual que la otra la tomo y la devoro; aprovechando para tomar sus pezones y endurecerlos; por ultimo fue al mas hambriento para el; el del miembro de kurt; comenzo con agarrarlo lentamente; y succionarle la punta; luego lo tomo todo y se lo introdujo a su boca y comenzo a darle placer a kurt; sacandolo y metiendolo un par de veces hasta que sintio que Kurt se venia y lo paro; el bufo pero Blaine le dijo: Yo lo hare mientras me doy placer tambn Kurtie- Kurt lo vio con una mirada picara y asintio.

Luego Blaine agarro el lubricante y un condon de la cajonera que el llamaba "utensilios importantes" se lleno dos dedos con lubricante; le pregunto a Kurt y este respondio "Anderson despues de lo que te hice; aun me preguntas" Blaine solo asintio y comenzo a introducir uno primero y moviendolo lentamente para que su 'sumiso' se adaptara; luego el otro; y alli comenzo el momento del placer; con Blaine moviendo sus dedos de manera que Kurt nunca olvidara ese momento y un Kurt queriendo hacer eso todas las noches. Luego se coloco el condon y comenzo a introducir su miembro lentamente hasta que estuvo todo adentro y le pregunto a Kurt si estaba listo el respondio "hazlo Anderson; has que nunca olvide esto" Blaine decidio entonces hacerlo salvaje pero al mismo tiempo lento para satisfacer mucho a Kurt; comenzo con unas embestidas lentas y que dejaban mucho placer; luego comenzo sus favoritas; las salvajes;haciendo ademas sus poses favoritas entre ellas el perro; mientras tomaba el miembro de Kurt y lo comenzaba a masturbar; Kurt ya no podia con su placer; este chico lo estaba matando.

Y asi fue unos 10 minutos llenos de gemidos; gritos roncos y olas de placer; Blaine sintio que el orgasmo lo llevaba y se dejo llevar; al segundo Kurt que no podia con el placer; se dejo llevar tambien y mancho la mano de 'Blainey' y en su mente ya tenia que necesitaba hacer eso todas las noches; era lo mejor.

Te gusto?-pregunto Blaine que penso lo mismo que Kurt.

Bromeas; fue lo mejor del mundo;necesitamos hacer esto todas las noches Anderson;amo este cuarto-dijo Kurt con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Wow Kurtie no pense que eras tan pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Preparate porque puedo ser el mas angelical pero tambien puedo ser lo mas sucio que has visto; quiero ser tu sumiso otra vez.

Esta bien Kurtie; hagamos esto todas las noches; eso si algo distinto cada noche.

No pude haberlo dicho mejor.

Y asi fue como hicieron un pacto que ambos amaban; el pacto de visitar todas las noches el famoso 'cuarto rojo'.


End file.
